


A God in an Elevator

by TimeTroublingTrickster (inappropriatefangirlneeds)



Category: Loki (TV Series), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant, Elevator, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pining, Restraints, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/TimeTroublingTrickster
Summary: So this is a complete blind flight just based on the snippets of the trailer for the new Loki Series. Not knowing anything about this version of Mobius M. Mobius I still wrote about him namely that he is into Loki. Who can blame him?
Relationships: Loki/Mobius M. Mobius
Kudos: 9





	A God in an Elevator

He had seen him so often he very much considered himself familiar with this man´s face but nothing had prepared him for the sight he was about to behold when the doors of the elevator had opened on level 2W9. The guard had greeted him before she entrusted the prisoner into his care but he barely noticed the woman leaving.

This face, like a statue, framed by the darkest hair, two cunning eyes adorning it. An Asgardian, or not quite the TVA was well informed about his heritage as a Jotun but this was the form he had currently taken and he didn´t wonder anymore about why they were deemed gods. Of course he had noticed the beauty of Loki during his research. He had seen him on screen, in his files, had studied not only his deeds but his mannerisms as well but to look into this face in person was unlike any of this. The presence of this being was unlike any Mobius M. Mobius had ever encountered before. Defiant but not petulant, a calculated calm with a streak of annoyance was in these impeccable features. His training kicked in, but there were quite a few things he failed to be able to read. Whether it was him being so inappropriately distracted or the trickster being just that good Mobius didn´t know.

He still struggled to collect his thoughts when he found himself alone with Loki in the elevator. He had used this elevator countless times but never had he noticed how small it was. Confined in a tiny space with this source of mischief. Part of him expected Loki to try some tricks in order to escape. A part of him that was very unprofessional hoped. However he needn´t worry, their technicians were capable and he had no doubts that their devices bound the powers of this God. Target. It was their target. The target the TVA had caught, but Mobius found his mind inevitably coming back to the term “God” since the doors of that elevator had opened.

Right now he opened the door to his shower. It had been a long day. Usually it were the details of their mission plans that didn´t let him sleep but this evening his mind was preoccupied with nothing but his first encounter with Loki. Not even their bland beige prison stripes made him look dull. He had seen the garment make even the grimmest of their prisoners look remarkably unalarming. Mobius set the shower to his preferred temperature before he got rid of his suit.

The brown of the fabric made him almost blend with the wooden panels of the TVA architecture. Made him look unassuming against the walls of that elevator. Many had misjudged him, some had come to regret it. Tonight the mental image of the fabric actually laying flush against the wood filled his thoughts. Once the doors of the elevator had closed an unholy smirk would have flashed over the god´s face. The light on the confining collar would have blinked before it would have vanished. The moment his eyes would have seen this he´d have felt a hand on his throat. One that would have shoved him back. It would have hurt to be pushed against the panel. Loki might have stepped closer, pressing him into the wall with his own body or he might have kept his arm extended, mustering him like a particularly peculiar insect for a while. There were a couple different scenarios his mind had come up with by now.

Usually Mobius would get into the shower first, get cleaned and let his thoughts wander while water washed away the soap before he´d touch himself and coax his cock to harden.

Tonight he was already half hard before even one drop had hit his skin. Mobius resisted the urge to give himself a tug and stepped into the stream of pleasantly warm water.

He was careless with spreading the soap. As if he didn´t want to wash off this day completely. A laughable thought. Loki had left an impression on him he probably would never be able to rid himself off. “How long have you been here”, he had asked. What an odd thing to ask, as if he ought to know him better by now. He kind of wished he did. Not the person in their records , but the one that had been standing there, real flesh right next to him.

Before reaching floor K99 Mobius had quickly slipped the files into his other hand to have his left free. Free to touch. To put his hand on this bound god. Not indecently of course. Perfectly within regulations. Just a small nudge to guide or guard him out of the elevator. Part of him wished them back into this confined space, their private little cube. But they had to step out into the open and Mobius did so with his hand placed on Loki´s back. Confirming that he was real, feeling solid muscle working when Loki put his body into motion. He had seen Loki vanish into thin air, knew about the doubles he could conjure up but here he had the real Loki, right under the tips of his fingers.

Now those fingers circled over the tip of his cock. Spreading precum and moisture from the shower over it. He was fully hard now. The image of this gorgeous god clear in his mind. Mobius wrapped a hand around his shaft, squeezing tightly. Imagining it were those elegant hands. They would be rough with him, pushing him to his limits. But that wasn´t quite the fantasy he seemed to settle on this evening. It wasn´t solely the glory of Loki that had his nerves tingling but to see this glory bound and restricted. This immeasurable might, sure they had their data but what did it really mean stifled by a mere circle of technology. Mobius wondered how the collar made Loki feel. Not just the effects it had on him, but the piece itself. The firm rigid piece of metal around his neck. It still sent a shiver down his spine just thinking about this sight.

“You´re taking me somewhere to kill me.” Loki had stated, with a tone Mobius still couldn´t quite place but he could not deny that he very much liked to entertain the thought that he did pick up some genuine worry and fear in it. He could. With the collar he could. It might cause some difficulties but none that couldn´t be cleared. He had refrained from telling Loki so. It often was best to leave them guessing but this time he had been tempted. Just so see if there would be some flicker in those pretty eyes. 

Mobius was picturing them with dilated pupils and fluttering eyelashes while he let his hand slide over his length.

For a moment he had thought they had cuffed Loki as well. Surely a redundant measure, yet not an impossible one, if one of the technicians wanted to be especially cautious. But there was no metal around those wrists and yet they remained crossed. Stayed motionless in front of Loki´s body.

Maybe he´d keep them just as obediently behind his back when Mobius ordered him to kneel. Loki would not be wearing a collar, at least not that one. Mobius liked the visual but for this scenario he preferred to imagine what his hand would feel like on bare skin. He´d lock it tightly around Loki´s throat and squeeze. Loki would let him, keeping his hands crossed behind his back. He might struggle to not pull back when his chest would start heaving but he would keep in place until Mobius would let him breath freely again. A god at his feet.

Leaning his head back right under the stream of the shower Mobius increased the speed with which he was jerking off. 

He´d push a few fingers past Loki´s lips to feel that special tongue before he´d order him to run it over his cock. Putting it to good use it was not as familiar with, or was it?. Their files hadn´t provided information on such matters. Either way it sure would be pure bliss to see his cock disappear into that mouth. He´d make Loki suck him off just using his lips and tongue.

Considering how close to the edge just the mere thought of it was bringing him right now this wouldn´t take all too long. He´d try to hold off, to enjoy that sight longer ... but right now, he knew he could just replay this fantasy like he could turn on the shower again and he was desperate for release.

Mobius gripped his cock even tighter and envisioned how Loki would open his eyes to look up to him. Gaze unreadable and mesmerizing. It sent him over the edge and he bit back a deep moan.

The water had washed away all evidence quickly but Mobius had to lean back against the wall waiting for his breathing to calm.

Oh this assignment would prove a challenge for him. But he would not pass it on for nothing in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
